What Happens Durin' Lunch
by BlessedRain
Summary: wait WHAT! Hiyori's flirtin with a HUMAN! and in front of Shinji no less.Why the hell is he gettin so mad, and why THE HELL did he bring her on the roof? SHIYORI! another summary inside in case ya dont like this one read and review if ya love these two!


Summary: What will the leader of the Vizards do when a boy actually has the guts to hit on Hiyori—and she seems to like it?

Disclaimer: what if I toldja I was Kubo Tite? o.0 Well I'm not, so don't worry; I don't own Bleach

A/N: these characters are probably OOC, so just a warnin'… review and tell me how to make em more in character ;D

It had all started when they had gone out to pick up lunch. Instead of it being a girl at the cashier, there was a boy, probably new. What else was different was that only Shinji was in a bad mood that day, only to have it grow when he realized that there was no busty woman he could flirt with. So he went off to sulk near the magazines, flipping through the pages, not really paying attention. He could hear Hiyori and the boy talking, but he tried to block it out.

Until he heard her laugh. Yep. The former fukutaichou of the 12th squad _laughed _because of a comment a _boy _made. Upon closer inspection, she was grinning like a school girl who was being asked out on her first date. She kept staring into that kids' eyes, and…

The world must be ending.

Because Sarugaki Hiyori was flirting. _FLIRTING_ DAMMIT.

After that thought processed in the head of the leader of the Vizards, he had no idea what to do. What? If you were experiencing a girl who looked somewhere around thirteen or fourteen, but beat you up every single chance she got, flirting for maybe the first time, would you know what to do?

Oh, and that girl? You're also in love with the little devil.

And so he stands by the magazine case for, at least, 20 more minutes, as those little love birds continue to talk. He honestly couldn't see why she was so enticed by this HUMAN boy. Honestly, didn't she hate ALL humans?

The former taichou of the 5th fumed, now in an even worse mood. He hated just sitting by this magazine stand, waiting for the stupid girl to finish up flirting, and walk away. Because then she'd forget about the kid in a matter of hours, and all her attention would be focused back on Shinji. Even if that did mean just beating the living shit outta him.

As calm as can be, Shinji started to put the magazine back in its place, even looking for the correct stupid little spot it went in. However, the dam broke as soon as he saw that stupid boy reach over and tug at a lock of Hiyori's hair. _And she giggled._

He slammed the magazine back into a random holder, and marched over to the cashier. The kid, seeing Shinji approaching, quickly let go of her hair. The playful smile all but disappeared from his face when he got a clear look at the glare that was coming from the taller blonde on the other side of the counter.

Hiyori's flirty grin also slid off her face as she noticed the change in behavior, and the angry, glaring reiatsu coming from just behind her. She huffed a sigh.

Turning around, she was greeted by one of Shinji's many ties. Rolling her eyes upward, she tilted her head back until she could see his face clearly.

"What's the matter, ya lewd? Impatient already?" the smaller blonde questioned, taunting her 'leader'. When he glanced down at her, she was a little surprised at how angry he looked. And, what was that… jealousy? Psht, yeah right.

"Shut it, monkey. Boy, I want our order. Now." He demanded, than watched in satisfaction as the human scurried off. He saw Hiyori's eyes follow him as he left, and his impatience grew. Could she not _see _that that stupid boy wasn't worth her time? He could barely even look Shinji in the eye for goodness sake.

Both their eyebrows lifted when he came back moments later empty handed. "Well?" Shinji demanded.

"Uh, the food that you ordered won't be ready for a half an hour at least. Th-there's a problem with the stove… But you guys are welcomed to wait!" He added, glancing hopefully at Hiyori.

"Nah, I think we'll jus-"

"We'll wait. Don't worry bout it." The girl cut him off smoothly, flashing a grin over the counter. He smiled happily back at her, probably - here Shinji scoffed - not even realizing that that 'grin' was her ever famous smirk. Only Shinji had seen her wonderful grin, and he knew she wasn't going to waste it on some damn _human_.

"Sure we will. Just not here." The ex-captain declared, then grabbed the hand of the girl who was the reason for all his misery – physically and emotionally. He dragged her out of there, not using his full strength, but enough to let Hiyori know to stop struggling, and he was serious.

He turned them a dark alley way, the flash-stepped onto the roof of the restaurant they were just in a few seconds ago. He then dropped her hand and turned around, bringing his face up towards the sky, then letting it drop so his bangs hid his eyes.

Hiyori stood behind him, curiously looking at his back. She had no idea what to expect from this. "Oi, Baldy! Why'd ya bring me up here?"

"Hiyori, why were ya flirting with him?" Shinji asked, not turning around.

"Ha! What's the matter? Sad that yer little play toy isn't here? Or didja not like the feelin' of havin' to stand around while I wa-"

Suddenly, the older blonde whipped around, standing right in front of her, his nose inches from hers. "Hiyori…" he gasped out, as if he wanted to say more. Said girl's eyes danced back and forth, trying to focus on the brown pair that were staring intently into her gaze, almost as if they were looking into her soul.

They seemed to be pleading… as if begging her to understand something. But she couldn't guess what he was trying to convey over to her.

Now, it was probably her imagination, but… Shinji looked kind of… desperate.

Hiyori only had a second to think about that before she saw his gaze go half lidded. She watched in slow motion as his arm came up, and he grabbed the back of her head, before leading her lips to his. The kiss was sudden, demanding, surprising, and gentle. All the things she had ever hoped it'd be, and more, with surprising twists and turns.

Her eyes were still staring into his, but that changed when she let herself relax. Her hand went up to rest on his shoulder, with the other one left to tug at his tie, bringing him closer to her. Sarugaki Hiyori melted into the kiss Shinji Hirako was giving her.

Shinji had never felt this good before. The way her lips melded in with his own was perfect. In fact, the way they fit together was utter perfection, especially considering their height difference. He loved the way she felt, and how soft her hair really was, no matter of spiky it looked.

When Hiyori grabbed his tie, Shinji quickly decided that the only way to get closer was to make her open her mouth. First he licked at her bottom lip, playfully dragging his tongue across it. Then he nibbled on it, slowly, trying to get her to make a noise. He knew he'd succeeded when he heard a throaty groan from her, and she mouth opened to his. Mentally smirking, he let his tongue explore, prodding at places, or simply licking them.

It was Hiyori's first time ever kissing; however, she wasn't in the 12th squad because of her kicks. Being a genius, she was able to catch onto things quickly. And this whole making out gig was no exception. She picked up on a lot of things, and he loved how Hiyori played with his tongue ring, no matter how many times she complained about it.

Hiyori was the first to pull away, the need for air to great for her to resist any longer. Shinji rested his head against hers, and slowly opened his eyes. As their panting breath mingled, Shinji couldn't help but smile down at the girl in his arms. He never thought this day would come so soon… and yet here it was.

"Hiyori…" he began again, than stopped. He waited until she met his gaze before he continued. "I love ya."

"Dumbass." The blushing girl grunted. But still, she had a smile on her face.

Shinji straightened, and looked around. Their food was probably done now that he thought about it. He kissed her forehead gently, than began to walk away, expecting her to either follow right behind him, or stay on the roof. What he _didn't_ expect was her to call to him.

"Hey… Shinji." Hiyori called at his retreating back. He paused, very surprised, but entirely eager to hear what she was going to say. "I- I love ya too."

Shinji looked back, more astounded than ever. She wasn't looking at him, instead had her flaming face pointing down at her shoes.

He smiled-no, not smirked, _smiled_- down at the girl, the one who beat the living hell out of him every day for much more than one hundred years. The tall, cocky, skirt-chasing, self proclaimed womanizer walked back to the one girl he ever loved.

He tilted her chin up, and quickly placed an affectionate kiss on her lips. Then he took her hand. "Come on, our foods probably done by now."

When they walked back into the store, Shinji, still holding Hiyori's little hand in his big one, walked up to the cash register and bought the food. As they were leaving - Hiyori had finally wrestled her hand from his, grabbed the food, and ran ahead – he looked over his shoulder at the boy. He shot one final, smug smirk at the human behind the counter before walking out the door and almost disappearing into the bright, dazzling sunlight that came pouring into the restaurant.

A/N: *ahem* …Soo… how was it? Once again, I was blushin' while I was writin' it, and even when I went back over it and all. Is that bad, considering other people write things that are waay more graphic than this…? Ah well… hoped yall like it! Review, and I'll give ya a cookie ;3

Also, since I've got nothing to do, and most of my ideas I've already used on other characters, or jotted down and lost em, I was wonderin' if anyone had any ideas for a ShiYori they'd want me to do? Just review and tell me, kay? Then you'll get a cookie, and a dedicated fic :D


End file.
